1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a semiconductor package and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a substrate for a printed circuit board (PCB) and a lead frame have been used as an electrical media in a semiconductor package. The substrate for the PCB is fabricated by forming an insulation layer, forming at least one via in the insulation layer, and thereafter filling the via with metal to form a conductive via. Then, fabrication of the substrate is continued by forming a conductive pattern and at least one land on upper and lower surfaces of the insulation layer, respectively.
The substrate for PCB is mainly an insulator such as thermal-setting resin, which has a low thermal conductivity not great enough to dissipate heat generated from a semiconductor die mounted thereon. Further, the process for forming a conductive via, a conductive pattern and a land on the substrate for PCB is accomplished through various steps, so that the productivity is decreased due to complexity of fabrication processes. Thus, fabricating costs for the substrate are increased due to complexity of the process.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the problem, a lead frame package is provided with a frame having a lead serving as input/output terminals. Consequently, the above-described problem of the fabrication of the substrate for PCB is solved by the lead frame package, but the number of input/output leads is limited by forming the input/output leads only in a peripheral area of the semiconductor die.